Kencan Malam
by Elchotye
Summary: Levi masih sendiri.


**Kencan Malam**

 **Teruntuk SheMadine**

 **by Elchotye**

 **o**

 _ **"Levi masih sendiri."**_

 **Warning : Angst, Tragedy**

 **Rate : T**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Levi enggan menutup mata.

Kini bulan telah menyingkirkan matahari sepenuhnya. Prajurit mulai berpergian ke ruangan masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh atau sekedar menunggu misi baru di esok hari. Tetapi Levi berbeda. Menurutnya tidur adalah hal yang membosankan dan buang-buang waktu. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan malam dengan melakukan aktivitas penyenang hati. Semua orang bisa tahu pria itu berkata jujur dengan melihat kantung matanya yang semakin menghitam.

Tetapi jika seseorang bertanya padanya, insomnia selalu menjadi pilihan jawaban yang tepat. Walau sebenarnya Levi memiliki jadwal kegiatan lain ketika malam.

Dimana hanya ada dia, dan hal penyenang hati.

Ini adalah malam ke tujuh setelah ekspedisi ke-57 dijalankan. Misi yang berantakan, bedebah, dan seratus persen gagal—jika seseorang bertanya kepada pria itu. Karena lagi-lagi, Levi tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Dan kembali kehilangan orang-orang terdekat hingga merasa ingin sekali sesekali ia menjadikan dirinya sebagai umpan—yang dilemparkan begitu saja ke arah raksasa—untuk merasakan apa yang teman seperjuangannya rasa.

Kalau saja Levi boleh. Sebab dia punya beban tanggung jawab yang besar selalu dipikulnya siang dan malam. Orang-orang selalu saja bergantung pada Si Kapten kecil. Mereka begitu percaya jika Prajurit Terkuat dapat memberikan kebebasan. Hingga harapan itu padam seperti lilin yang tertiup oleh angin malam. Mereka adalah api kecil yang membara, dan akan mati berubah menjadi asap putih tak berdosa. Orang-orang itu tewas mengenaskan. Dan Levi kembali menyalahkan dirinya.

Ketika rekan sesama prajurit percaya kepada Levi, mengapa begitu sulit baginya untuk mempercayai diri sendiri?

 _Yang penting jangan ada penyesalan!_

Setiap orang pasti muak dengan kalimat itu. Rasanya sudah ratusan—atau ribuan—kali perkataan itu terlontarkan. Tetapi untuk kali ini saja, bolehkah ia muak dengan kalimat itu juga? Karena Levi sendiri merasa sesak di ulu hati. Sesalkah? Ia tak tahu, dan bertingkah seolah tak peduli.

Jendela besar dibuka, cahaya rembulan pun mengisi ruangan.

Setiap gelapnya hari selalu Levi lewati dengan kegiatan yang sama. Begitu pun dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Ketika keadaan sudah sepi, ia akan pergi ke sebuah ruangan terbesar di markas sambil membawa ember berisi air, sapu, juga kain yang telah di basahi. Tak lupa dengan kain pelindung rambut juga penutup hidung.

Ini bukanlah suatu hal yang spesial bagi orang lain. Tetapi berbeda jika seseorang bertanya kepada Levi. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luang selain bersih-bersih?

Kalau pun boleh memilih, Levi lebih menyukai menghabiskan malam dengan seseorang yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Namun sayang, tidak ada seorang pun di markas yang mampu menyetarai kemampuannya untuk tetap terjaga di kala gelap. Mungkin ada, tapi orang itu tidak akan berani memasukkan nama Levi ke dalam daftar menghabiskan malam bersama. Karena kebanyakan prajurit muda terlalu takut untuk berinteraksi dengannya, dan Levi sudah muak dengan wajah-wajah lama yang selalu ada di dekatnya bahkan tanpa diminta. Terlalu membosankan.

Malam ini sama saja, dan akan selalu sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Ruangan sepi dapat membuat langkah kakinya terdengar jelas. Levi berdeham beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan tenggorokan atau sekedar mengusir keheningan. Binatang malam mulai bermunculan. Mereka mengisi hati pria di sana dengan sejumlah suara-suara indah. Levi tidak akan bilang, namun jika boleh jujur, ia sedikit terhibur oleh nyanyian serangga kecil di malam hari.

Levi cukup malas memejamkan mata barang semenit. Ingatan tentang kematian membuat mimpi buruk selalu menghampirinya. Hingga ia terlalu malas untuk menghadapi semua kengerian itu. Selalu saja ada darah, potongan tubuh, juga jeritan. Mereka selalu meminta tolong, memanggil namanya, dan mati—dengan Levi di sana—yang kembali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 _Heichou, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?_

Suara itu selalu muncul, dan semakin sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Levi tidak takut. Namun hanya terkejut ketika berhalusinasi melihat darah yang mengalir pada jendela, juga beberapa potongan tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai.

Levi menghela napas dan bergumam, "Sepertinya ini akan kembali menjadi malam yang panjang."

Kain lap yang sudah dibasahi ia ambil, lalu diusapkan kepada jendela besar berdarah. Levi menggosok kaca tebal dengan suasana hati murung. Lagi-lagi ia harus kembali melihat cairan merah pekat, bau anyir, juga bagian tubuh yang tak bernyawa. Tanpa harus melirik pun ia tahu jika pemilik tubuh itu adalah rekan-rekan yang pernah berjuang di sisinya.

 _Levi Heichou, bagaimana dengan kami?_

"Perjuangan kalian telah selesai, dan itu sangat membantu," gumam Levi seolah pertanyaan tersebut nyata. "Dan perjuanganku—saat ini—membersihkan cecair anyir dari jendela. Mataku panas melihatnya. Tentu, ditemani dengan alat-alat kebersihanku."

Selesai membuat kaca kembali bersih, Levi beralih pada kotoran di lantai. Ia mengambil sapu dan mulai menyingkirkan seonggok daging di sana. Sungguh memuakkan. Harus menyapu kepala berwajah hancur, tangan-tangan, atau isian perut yang tergeletak tidak tahu malu. Levi menguatkan diri untuk tidak berdecih kesal ketika sepatunya terkotori oleh merahnya darah.

"Bedebah! Aku mungkin memang gila, dan semakin sinting setiap harinya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membersihkan tempat yang akan membuatku lebih kehilangan akal sehat." Levi menendang sebuah lengan besar di sana. Tendangan itu tidak meleset, hanya saja terlalu ringan. Karena kakinya malah menembus lengan itu. Ia kembali berdiri tegap. Mencoba menyentuh potongan tubuh dengan ujung gagang sapu dan nyatanya berhasil. Levi mendengus, tersenyum miris kurang dari sedetik. "Mungkin hanya alat-alat ini yang bisa membersihkan kekacauan di sini. Aku tidak keberatan."

Lantai ia sapu dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Bagian-bagian mengerikan ia lempar ke luar jendela. Dibuang begitu saja lalu menghilang sebelum mencapai tanah.

Helaan napas kecil ia keluarkan. Levi pun berbalik, dan mendapati tubuh-tubuh lain tersimpan di samping kakinya. Memandang ke arah yang berbeda, darah mulai merembesi jendela hingga tembok beton markas. Kali ini berjumlah lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, dan pasti akan lebih melelahkan.

 _Heichou._

Levi menatap semua itu dengan wajah datar dan kening berkerut. Ah, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Ia memulai lagi dari awal. Gosok lalu sapu. Lagi dan lagi. Semua itu ia lakukan seorang diri sampai pagi menjelang pun rasanya tak masalah.

Layaknya sebuah kencan malam yang rutin, menakutkan, juga penuh pilu. Bersihkan lagi dan buat mereka menghilang. Sampai hiasan di bawah matanya nampak lebih menghitam dari yang sudah-sudah. Hingga hanya ada Levi dan alat kebersihannya.

Namun pada kenyataannya Levi masih sendiri.

Dan akan selalu sendiri.

 _Fin_


End file.
